Furihata no XY
by CALIC0
Summary: Kumpulan drabble various x Furihata. Ditulis oleh Calico. Ide/plot oleh Dee Cavallone.
1. Kasamatsu

**KuroBasu (c) ****Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Furihata no XY © Calico_Dee**

**12/4**** : Kasamatsu itu canggung bila berhadapan dengan seorang perempuan**

* * *

><p>Mereka adalah contoh oposit.<p>

Di satu sisi, Moriyama adalah seorang playboy cap obat nyamuk. Setiap godaannya pada gadis manapun pasti berakhir sia-sia. Gagal total, Tidak ada gadis yang tertarik pada setiap gombalannya. Bukahkah aneh mengingat Moriyama adalah seorang remaja yang dapat dikatakan tampan dan memiliki suara seksi?

Lalu di satu sisi, adalah sang kapten semi sadis namun pecinta tim. Kasamatsu. Jangankan menggoda ataupun menyapa kalimat sederhana seperti "Hai", untuk menatap mata lawan jenis pun ia tidak sanggup. Di dunia ini hanya sang ibu yang tidak mungkin membuatnya tergagap-gapap. Ah, ada pula cerita dimana Kasamatsu gelagapan ketika seekor kucing betina bermanja-manja dengan melingkari kakinya.

Jadi, bukankah kehidupan Kasamatsu dapat dikatakan menyedihkan? Terhantui selalu oleh mereka yang berkromosom XX?

.

Kaijo dan Seirin mengadakan latihan basket. Latihan persahabatan guna menyambut tanding antar wilayah bulan depan.

Nah, latihan yang seharusnya tetap serius walau tidak memperebutkan _title_ ataupun hadiah, justru dilakukan Kasamatsu dengan setengah-setengah. Ia tidak berkonsentrasi, pikiran buyar, pandangan tidak melulu pada bola yang ia _dribble_.

Bila Kasamatsu adalah sebuah kamera, maka 9 titik fokusnya adalah pada sosok seorang gadis di jajaran keluarga Seirin, _background_ pun bahkan blur. Bukan, bukan terfokus pada Aida sang pelatih, melainkan pada gadis kedua di Seirin.

Sang _manager_.

Bersurai cokelat sebahu. Wajah menunduk malu-malu. Tangan mungil terkepal gemetaran di atas kaki yang roknya saja hanya menutupi setengah bagian pa—

Oke, sebaiknya Kasamatsu tidak meneruskan fokus mata pada bagian terlarang tersebut, bisa-bisa ia berpikiran yang iya-iya. Gawat bila ia memiliki hasrat untuk menggerayanginya.

"Kasamatsu-senpai! Awas!"

_Bang_!

Berkatnya, hilanglah komitmen sang kapten terhadap latihan persahabatan. Ia sukses menabrak tiang ring, tepat di bagian tengah wajah. Ia roboh di tempat dengan gedebuk mengerikan. Sekonyong-konyong seluruh anggota Seirin maupun Kaijo berlari mendekat. Salah satunya jelas adalah si _manager_ perempuan dari Seirin, si gadis bersurai cokelat yang berhasil membawa 'petaka'.

"Kasamatsu, kamu tidak apa?" Kobori memegang kepala Kasamatsu, menahannya sedemikian rupa agar tidak banyak terguncang. Indikasi patah tulang hidung merajalela, menemukan lelehan darah dari kedua lubang hidung.

"I-ini aku membawa kotak obat. Biar aku bantu obati."

Di tengah pusing, Kasamatsu mendengar secara jelas merdu suara sang malaikat. Wajahnya yang khawatir begitu dekat, hembusan napas hangat dan berwangikan odol terhirup. Perlahan si nomor 4 Kaijo rasakan tangan Kobori bergerak, membantu kepalanya agar berbantalkan pangkuan si _manager_ manis agar ia dapat mengobatinya dengan lebih baik.

Yang justru menimbulkan gerak spontan.

Kasamatsu gelagapan. Mulutnya membuka menutup seperti ikan dan kedua tangan bergerak asal menggapai siapapun agar menariknya dari surga dunia, agar ia tidak perlu merasakan empuknya paha mulus dan tak bercacat itu.

Tanpa ada yang dapat mencegah, Kasamatsu kabur dengan langkah sempoyongan dan darah yang menderas. Kaki panjang Kise tidak mampu menggapainya.

Melihat kepergian Kasamatsu, sosok yang dianggap Kasamatsu manager Seirin tadi spontan _drop_. Kagami merangkul pundaknya, memberi kekuatan pada Furihata Kouki.

"_Se-senpai_, lihat itu tadi! Kasamatsu-san saja sampai berlari ketakutan melihatku _crossdress_ begini! Lain kali kalau ingin memberiku _dare_ jangan pada kegiatan seperti ini!"

Tidak ada yang tega melihat titik air di sudut mata pemilik manik coklat. Jadilah ia mendapat izin menjadi jati dirinya sendiri selama latihan persahabatan.

Di toilet pria, Kasamatsu melengking tinggi mendapati refleksi Furihata yang tengah membuka pintu toilet dan masih berada dalam balutan seragam wanita.

Kasihan. Kecanggungannya akan wanita telah membutakan Kasamatsu akan kemungkinan istilah _crossdress_ dan permaiann ToD. Ia tidak dapat lagi membedakan mana yang asli, kw, maupun palsu.

Juga … sejak kapan Seirin memiliki _manager_?


	2. Aomine

**KuroBasu ****© **Tadatoshi Fujimaki****

**Furihata no XY © Calico_Dee**

**12/5 : Kami akan melindungi Kouki kami dari si mesum!**

* * *

><p>Furihata gila. Dia kesurupan. Nenek-nenek katarak pun tidak ada yang mau dengan manusia remang itu. Lalu mengapa <em>puppy<em> berjenis chihuahua ini justru cinta mati dan selalu bahagia bila dekat dengan si tukang grepe?

Jawabannya sederhana bin menyebalkan.

"Karena aku sayang dan cinta pada Aomine. Wajar kan bila aku senang dia menyentuhku?"

Memang wajar. Orang-orang yang saling mencinta tidak mungkin tidak memiliki hasrat untuk menyentuh atau disentuh. Yang menjadi masalah adalah: Aomine Itu Mesum Akut.

Dan sudah menjadi kewajiban sebuah keluarga untuk melindungi anggota keluarga yang lainnya, kan?

.

Kiyoshi itu adalah papanya Seirin. Ia tidak hanya protektif, tapi juga posesif. Ia tidak suka dan tidak rela bila anak-anak tercintanya terluka. Dan sebagai bentuk cinta, ia tidak akan pernah memberi restu walau sebesar butir pasir terhadap kedekatan Furihata dengan si gelap.

Furihata kelelahan. Ia belum terbiasa dengan diturunkan pada pertandingan melawan siapa pun. Nafasnya terengah hebat, keringat banjir di sekujur tubuh.

Melihat dari bangku penonton jelaslah tidak akan memuaskan hasrat Aomine untuk menghilangkan kepenatan chihuahua kecilnya. Tanpa memedulikan ratusan pasang mata, Aomine bergerak turun dan bergabung di bangku Seirin.

"Kou, hanya 10 menit kamu sudah lelah?"

Konsentrasi Papa Kiyo berantakan tatkala sudut mata menemukan salah satu putra tercintanya tengah dirangkul dan Furihata bersandar kelelahan pada bahu tegap si Daki- eh, Daiki. Kepala biru tua pun bersandar nyaman di atas pundak coklat si nomor 12.

Pada _scene _tersebut, Kiyoshi masih lumayan bisa mengikuti jalan tanding. Tetapi, lagi-lagi ia mendapat pemandangan yang meluluh lantahkan konsentrasi yang tinggal 50%. Bunyi pecah jelas terdengar dalam benak.

Mengapa?

Sebab tangan yang SEHARUSNYA tetap merangkul pundak, telah bergerak turun hingga ke bagian pinggang. Belum berhenti di situ. Jemari-jemari mesum Aomine bergerak lihai memilin-milin atasan Seirin milik Furihata sehingga memperlihatkan sedikit kulit menggoda di bagian tersebut. Di pangeran mesum berdaki jelas tengah mengelus kulit putranya! Kesucian Furihata di ambang batas!

PRIT! PRIT! PRIT!

"Nomor punggung 7 Seirin. Kartu merah karena Anda telah menyerang penonton."

Gigi Aomine patah mendapat sikutan mendadak Kiyoshi.

.

Kagami tidak sengaja menemukan keduanya di sebuah taman. Tengah asyik mencicipi es krim di bawah pohon rindang yang tidak berhasil menyembunyikan wajah gembira Furihata. Sapuan _pink_ tampak jelas hingga ke bagian telinga. Dan tentu, kemanisan yang tidak disadari pemiliknya membangkitkan hasrat biologis Aomine.

Kagami menguntit dari jauh, menemukan tangan kiri Aomine bergerak ke bawah dan—

"_Shit! He rubs Furi's thigh_!"

Jiwa Amerika sang Tiger kambuh menonton tangan yang kian naik, naik, dan naik hingga akhirnya menyenggol bagian penanda _gender_. Furihata bergidik kegelian dan agak mengikik. Tentu Aomine menangkapnya sebagai ajakan untuk lebih _hot_.

Setelah memeriksa keadaan sekitar yang sialnya sepi, dengan pandangan yang memancarkan kemesuman nomor wahid perlahan jemari Aomine menarik turun resleting celana Furihata hingga memperlihatkan sedikit warna terang di balik jeans gelap.

"Hehehe— AW!"

Di saat Aomine berpusing ria setelah mendapat lemparan bola basket, Kagami berhasil menyelamatkan Furihata dari TKP.

.

"A-ah~ Aomine! Tolong berhenti. Ini di sekolah. Bagaimana kalau. Ah!"

Tidak perlu diberi pilihan pun Kuroko tahu pasti siapa yang berada di dalam bilik toilet itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan mantan cahayanya saat di Teiko serta sahabat berhati baik bin oon Furihata.

Awalnya Kuroko malas membuntuti Furihata ke toilet, tapi ini perintah Pelatih Aida yang khawatir puppy mereka kenapa-kenapa. Aomine soalnya berkeliaran. Dan beruntunglah Kuroko karena dugaan Aida tepat. Suara Furihata yang menggoda iman memancar kemana-kemana, seakan tidak ada usaha untuk menahan desahan.

Ah, apakah ini usaha Aomine agar semua tahu kalau chihuahua hanya milik panther? Bisa jadi.

"Eh? Se-sebentar, Aomine. Jang-jangan di—"

BAM!

Pintu bilik toilet menjeblak ditendang. Furihata yang duduk di atas toilet dengan celana melorot hingga mata kaki serta Aomine berlutut di antara kedua kaki membelalak kaget.

"Kuroko!"

Tergesa si cokelat menarik celana, namun tidak berhasil karena Aomine menahan pergerakannya. Keberadaan Kuroko sama sekali tidak mengganggu kesenangan.

"Ck! Tetsu, kalau mau ikutan tidak perlu menendang pintu segala, kan? Aku tidak keberatan memberi _service_ pada mantan husky-ku."

Kekehan mesum dari bibir Aomine hilang timbul sebab sinyalnya telah putus total ketika Kuroko tanpa rasa kasihan dan tanpa peduli akan segala kenangan yang pernah mereka torehkan sejak tahunan bersahabat memberi _ignite pass_ pada kepala surai biru tua Aomine hingga membentur dinding toilet.

"Furihata-kun, pakai celanamu dan segera keluar dari sini."

Kuroko serta lainnya yang berada dalam mode yandere dan galak tidak boleh dianggap remeh.


	3. Midorima

**KuroBasu (c) ****Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Furihata no XY © Calico_Dee**

**12/6 : Furihata butuh saran dari sahabat tsunderenya  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh, jadi lucky item cancer untuk minggu ini adalah syal buatan sendiri? Susah."<p>

"Kamu yang meminta saranku. Kamu tahu sendiri aku akan memberimu saran sesuai Oha Asa, kan?"

Furihata mengangguk mengerti. Tak lupa menyertakan senyum yang Midorima rasakan kian jauh dan tidak tergapai.

Rasa-rasanya baru kemarin, Furihata, sahabat semenjak mereka masih sekolah dasar, menyatakan tengah menyukai seseorang. Midorima tidak diberitahu siapa orangnya, ia bilang akan menjadi kejutan setelah Furihata mendapat hadiah yang tepat saat menyatakan perasaannya pada sosok yang ia kagumi tersebut.

Pada kala cerita itu terhampar udara hingga ke syaraf pendengaran, otot-otot tubuh Midorima seketika berkelojot. Ada penyakit hati yang spontan menghampiri, penyakit hati yang selalu ia ketahui akan ia rasakan dan dapati di entah kapan waktu.

Rasa cemburu. Cemburu bila sahabat, subjek yang telah ia limpahkan rasa cinta yang tidak semestinya semenjak lama tersebut, menyatakan tengah memiliki idaman hati.

Midorima tidak akan pernah dan tidak pernah mau menyatakan diri sebagai seorang tsundere. Mengatakan A padahal C jelas bukanlah style-nya. Namun ia mengaku, ia bukanlah manusia jujur. Ia kabut, tampak namun dapat bersembunyi. Ia jujur menyayangi, ah, tepatnya mencintai sahabat mungilnya itu hingga sepenuh hati. Tapi mereka.…

Kembali kata sahabat menghantui. Teman dekat, haram hukumnya mengubah rasa cinta yang telah tumbuh alami menjadi bentukan rasa yang lebih terfokus.

Midorima tsundere. Otak berkata 'Aku tidak mencintai dia', tetapi hati berteriak 'Aku ingin hidup selamanya dengan Furihata!'.

Dan ujaran hati kini telah berkeping dalam detik yang sama Furihata meminta saran pada si lelaki berkacamata.

"Midorima, aku sedang menyukai seseorang. Jadi, bisa beri aku saran hadiah apa yang cocok untuknya?"

Bodoh. Itulah Midorima. Bertampang datar sembari membetulkan letak kacamata, ia malah menanyakan apa zodiak dari orang yang ia sukai. Dan bodohnya lagi, ia justru berkata jujur, menyatakan kebenaran atas syal rajutan tersebut.

_Bodoh, nodayo. Aku sangat bodoh. Percuma peringkat satu bila aku tidak jujur._

Tetapi, ini tidak apa-apa, kan. Toh cinta tidak harus dimiliki. Juga mereka adalah sahabat, sesama laki-laki pula. Apa kata sosial bila mereka berhubungan tabu begitu.

Midorima pembual.

Dan tanpa ia sadari, Midorima telah menjauhi Furihata dengan gerak lambat. Ia ingin menghilang, bila mampu tidaklah perlu lagi mereka bertemu atau berkomunikasi. Putus saja segala koneksi.

Cukup. Ia cukup menjadi seorang tsundere pembual, tidak perlu lagi dibubuhi kata masokis di belakang.

Ia lelah. Ia lelah menunggu yang sudah pasti jawabannya. Ia lelah tahu dengan masa depan. Tidak akan ada Midorima bersisian. Akan ada seorang gadis manis bergaun putih bersandingan dengan Furihatanya kelak di atas pelaminan. Sedangkan Midorima akan membawakan sebuah lagu bahagia melalui sebuah alunan merdu piano yang menunjukkan pada dunia kalau ia tengah terang di saat gelap.

Video klip Taeyang berjudul Wedding Dress sepintas mampir dalam pikiran. Persis, kisahnya dengan Furihata.

Sahabat, adalah kata penuh aura horor.

.

"Midorima! Kamu kemana saja? A-aku khawatir sekali. Kenapa tidak menghubungi? Kenapa pesanku tidak dibalas?"

Coklatnya menempel pada pipi. Ia basah kuyup, seperti kucing dimandikan.

Seharusnya Midorima telah terlelap, kalau saja Furihata tidak mampir menggedor pintu kost-nya dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Ditambahi pula dengan ia yang berujar "Payungku diterbangkan angin", siapapun akan iba.

Iba yang tidak ditunjukkan.

Midorima hanya melebarkan pintu, menutupnya kembali, dan melempar handuk bekas pakainya ke atas basahan rambut.

"Aku khawatir sekali kita tidak bertemu lagi. Biasanya kita selalu berkirim pesan kan." Di tengah mengeringi rambut, Furihata menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan tas yang sama kuyupnya. Warna birunya telah menggelap berkat sapuan hujan.

"Itu … kubuatkan untukmu. A-aku sudah bekerja keras seminggu ini agar selesai, tapi sepertinya agak gagal." Midorima meraih tas tersebut. Jemari keduanya sempat bersinggungan sehingga tampak beberapa bekas luka sayatan tipis pada buku jari Furihata.

Jarang-jarang Furihata memberinya barang, biasa mereka hanya bertukar hadiah saat ulang tahun. Tetapi yang ini…

Jantung si hijau melompat. Ia mengingat kembali perkataannya sendiri pekan lalu, yaitu "Lucky item cancer minggu ini adalah syal rajutan".

Lalu di dalam bungkusan tersebut adalah sebuah benang, terajut namun basah oleh hujan. Ditarik isinya keluar dan terulurlah sebuah syal. Warna hijau tua dengan inisial MS pada salah satu ujungnya.

"Itu … waktu itu kamu mengatakan lucky item cancer adalah syal. Jadi aku buru-buru membuatnya karena takut tidak sempat. Juga …" Furihata menunduk, memainkan ujung handuk dengan jari telunjuk, "orang yang aku sayangi adalah seorang cancer. Jadi, ma-maukah Midorima menerima- mmph!"

Furihata tidak diberi kesempatan berbicara lebih jauh. Bibirnya keburu dibungkam oleh aroma maskulin. Sebab Midorima tidak akan sanggup bila ia disadarkan akan kesalahan prediksinya selama ini.

Bodoh.

"Mi-midorima. Barusan … kenapa …"

Ibu jari lentik Midorima menghapus lelehan saliva entah milik siapa dari bibir bawah Furihata.

"Bibir kamu biru. Kamu kedinginan. Aku hanya menghangatkan sebentar. Jadi tidak perlu salah sangka."

Ketika si coklat terbengong sembari meratapi nasib bibir tidak lagi perawannya serta nasib hubungan keduanya bagaimana, Midorima tengah mati-matian menahan senyum serta hasrat untuk melingkarkan syal ke sekeliling lehernya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud peduli. Tapi sebaiknya kamu menginap. Hujannya sepertinya masih lama."

Bodoh. Tetapi juga tsundere.

_Itulah aku._


	4. Kise, slight KiKuro

**K****uroBasu (c) ****Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Furihata no XY © Calico_Dee**

**12/7 : Kise 'mendapat' cokelat Valentine dari Furihata  
>(mengandung slight KiKuro)<br>**

* * *

><p>Bagi hidup Kise yang selalu dikelilingi gadis-gadis manis, Valentine adalah 1 hari dalam setahun yang akan membuatnya kedapatan tsunami hadiah. Cokelat, boneka, bunga, atau bahkan nomor telepon. Sayang, semua barang-barang tadi memang akan diterimanya lapang dada serta senyum secerah matahari, namun pemberian 2 hal itu tidak akan dibarengi dengan pemberian hati apalagi balasan cinta.<p>

Sebab hati dan cinta Kise hanya untuk Kurokocchi seorang.

Ciee~

Tapi sudah nasib seorang Kise pula yang sampai kapan pun hanya akan merasakan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, alias tidak digubris. Lihat saja pada hari penuh warna merah muda di pojokan kota ini, sama sekali tidak ada biru muda yang nongol. Telah ditunggui sampai berlumut pun Kuroko tidak muncul-muncul ke depan gerbang sekolahnya.

Sengajakah ia menghindari si tampan? Padahal ada sekotak coklat buatan tangan Kise sendiri yang ia khususkan demi si mungil.

Hah…

Berdiri bersandarkan pilar gerbang, dikerubungi puluhan siswi Seirin berwewangian parfum aneka aroma, tidak mungkin Furihata melewati apalagi tidak menyadari sosok berkilau dan menterang tersebut. Awalnya si coklat berencana mengendap agar Kise tidak menemukan tubuh sedikit kecilnya. Well, bukan berarti Kise mengenal ia juga sih.

Dan di tengah pikuk serta gerahnya tubuh gadis penuh hormon masa muda, Kise menangkap sosok Furihata. Ia tersenyum, mengenali sosok Furihata atau mungkin juga karena mendapati ia berhenti berjalan dan balas menatap Kise. Wajahnya yang agak polos mengindikasikan seperti ia tengah memelas.

"Maaf sekali, ssu. Tapi aku harus bertemu temanku." Suara desahan kecewa menemani langkah lebar Kise menghampiri Furihata.

"Kamu, teman satu tim Kurokocchi, kan? _Etto_ … Furihatacchi?" ia dikenali tokoh terkenal, Furihata nyaris terharu.

"Iya. Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Itu, Furihatacchi tahu dimana Kurokocchi? Aku ingin— COKLAT! APAKAH ITU UNTUKKU?

Pemilik surai tanah jelas terbengong kaget. Tangannya hanya bergerak reflek masuk ke dalam saku jaket karena dingin, bukan bermaksud menunjukkan gembungan sebuah kotak panjang dalam sakunya.

"Eh, i-ini—"

"Jadi benar ya pikiranku? Furihatacchi pura-pura menolongku dari kerumunan fansku padahal sebetulnya mau memberiku coklat?"

"Hah? Bukan begitu. Aku hanya kebetulan lewat—"

"Uwah! Terima kasih, ssu!"

Omongan Furihata jelas hanya angin lalu. Pekik yang tadi tenggelam, kini timbul lagi. Tidak hanya dari perempuan, tapi dari beberapa laki-laki. Bagaimana tidak bila mendapati dua sosok bertinggi badan jomplang saling berpelukan mesra di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Terima kasih, ssu. Aku sempat _down_ karena Kurokocchi tidak muncul-muncul, padahal—" Kise tidak melanjutkan kalimat, malah seenaknya membenamkan wajah Furihata ke dadanya. "Tapi kalau dapat choco dari salah satu teman Kurokocchi sepertinya tidak-apa-apa."

"Jadi, mana, ssu?" tanya Kise melepas pelukan. "Choco~"

"Eh, tapi ini bukan—"

"Choco~"

Hujam tatapan menusuk dan setajam jarum menembus tulang Furihata peroleh. Bagi fans, terkadang tidak apa bila hadiah tidak diterima idola, tetapi mendapati idola kesayangan terluka, jelas mereka akan geram.

Berhubung masih ingin hidup lama, perlahan ia mengeluarkan kotak berwarna merah dari saku dan ia serahkan malu-malu pada Kise.

"Tapi ini—"

Percuma. Kening Furihata sudah mendapat kecupan seenaknya. Kotak pun sudah tersambar, dikoyak bungkusnya lalu dimakan isinya.

"Terima kasih coklatnya—"

Bila ini sebuah serial bergambar, maka akan terlihat garis-garis gelap di kening Kise dan dua detik kemudian akan ada makhluk warna putih semi transparan mengambang dari mulutnya yang terbuka.

Kise 'mati'

.

"Ahh … sakit, ssu. Perutku sakit sekali."

Kise terdampar. Di sebuah ruangan serba putih dan sedikit beraroma oabt-obatan. Ruang kesehatan.

"Ini salah Kise-kun sendiri. Kenapa seenaknya MENYATAKAN kalau coklat dalam saku Furihata-kun untukmu."

Kise berguling pelan, mengganti posisi karena tidak mau kelewatan wajah manis Kuroko. "Tapi, coklat tadi kan memang untukku. Aku kan terkenal, aku tidak keberatan Furihatacchi memberiku- _Ittai_!"

Bukan diberi kai, melainkan sebuah tinju telak di pipi. Serta sebuah mimik sedih yang teramat. Kuroko menunduk dalam, dibarengi tangan yang terkepal bulat.

"Coklat tadi bukan untuk Kise-kun atau siapa pun. Itu pemberian Aida-senpai. Seluruh anggota Seirin dapat. Dan seharusnya kamu ingat bagamana dengan hasil buatan tangan pelatih kami."

Final. Kuroko keluar dengan langkah lebar dan hentakan.

Pemilik surai laut hanya dapat bersumpah serapah atas ketololan Kise sembari meremas dua kotak berbeda ukuran dalam saku jaketnya.

Satu adalah pemberian Aida, satu lagi adalah yang telah ia rencanakan jauh hari untuk diberikan kepada Kise

.

.

Sebuah headline dengan gambar besar model bernama Kise Ryouta yang tengah mengecup kening siswa bersurai cokelat dari kalangan normal tersebar luas seperti wabah virus.

Kehidupan Furihata setelahnya tidak lagi tenang. Bahkan Kuroko pun memusuhinya.

* * *

><p><strong>Pojok Calico_Dee<br>Sin**: _Gusti_ ... susah amat mau publis. Spidut lemot Naudzubillah  
><strong>Dee<strong>: ... ...  
><strong>Sin<strong>: Mana Dee sebagai pemberi plot ngasihnya fluff, humor melulu. Otak yg penuh angsty KaneHide dan data ini korslet.  
><strong>Dee<strong>: ... ...  
><strong>Sin<strong>: Dee?  
><strong>Dee<strong>: ... ...  
><strong>Sin<strong>: Hm, Dee kayaknya udah bobo. WA aku blm dibales. Jadi, sampai jumpa di drabble selanjutnya. Mungkin besok atau disekaliguskan. Makasih sudah mampir. Feedback, please!  
><strong>Dee<strong>: ... ...


End file.
